The present invention related generally to automotive service equipment adapted for the servicing of vehicle wheel assemblies, and specifically to automotive tire changing equipment utilizing positioning and imaging sensors to measure distances, dimensions, and characteristics when servicing a vehicle wheel assembly, and to automate the positioning and movement of the vehicle wheel assembly and associated tools.
Typically, tire changers or tire mounting and dismounting systems utilize manual tool positioning systems in which the operator observes the tire and wheel assembly mounted on the tire changer support structure, and manual positions any associated tire service tools, such as a bead breaker arm, based on prior knowledge of the proper methods for servicing a tire. The act of positioning the tire service tool may require a physical action by the operator, such as pulling a lever or sliding a shaft, or the operator may push a button or operate a joystick-type lever for tools which are pneumatically or hydraulically actuated. Either way, the operator is required to exercise judgment to properly place the tire service tools. Hence, the operator may fail to place the tire service tools in their optimum locations as is required for proper functionality and to reduce the chances for wheel damage, tire damage, and tire changer damage.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a vehicle tire mounting (changing) system with sensors configured to acquire dimensional information associated with a vehicle wheel assembly undergoing service, and to utilize the acquired dimensional information to assist in completing a vehicle wheel service procedure by facilitating automated movement of the wheel assembly and associated tire service tools.